SonicGalaxy: Codename Vela Rise of the Savior
by DannyGeneticBioWeaponXX39
Summary: Danny and Sonic must unite with their friends once again to stop this new threat from plunging the universe into chaos!  NOTE: Please support this story! Co-writers are welcome to assist, too!
1. Cast

**SonicGalaxy: Codename Vela - Rise of the Savior **

17 years have passed since Danny and the others have saved Albion from the Crawler. After the Genetic BioWeapon says goodbye to all of his friends, he and Sonic set out to enjoy their lives on planet Earth. However, not all is well as they say it would be, as everything in the universe gets messy as Danny and Sonic learn that a new threat has occured. Danny and the others must come together once again and stop this new evil force, before the entire world is plunged into chaos!

_**Main Characters **_

Danny Lancefield the Panda (Main hero)

Sonic the Hedgehog (Second Main Character)

_**City of Heroes Agency**_

Kai Nominsyt

Musuko Kimishima

Jillian Nominsyt

Star Killer/Galen Marek (from Star Wars: The Force Unleashed, I do NOT own this character))

Satoru Yoshida

Ken Honda

Leonix Valza

Amanda Rachels (NEW CHARACTER)

_**Central Castle of Wyndia**_

Musume Kimishima

Natsume Nominsyt

Tashi Gendorix

Faeya Nominsyt

Miwa Yoshida

_**Angelic Federation Agency **_

Casey Young

Rouge the Bat (from Sonic the Hedgehog, I do NOT own this character)

E-123 Omega Halos

_**Tails' Workshop **_

Miles "Tails" Prower (from Sonic the Hedgehog, I do NOT own this character)

Knuckles the Echidna (from Sonic the Hedgehog, I do NOT own this character)

E-100 Alpha Halos

_**Eternal Arcadia **_

Xefyros

Alexia

Axel (from Kingdom Hearts, I do NOT own this character)

Kadage

Ghetryx

Venjyi

Riku (Kai's nobody, I do NOT own this character)

Axtorus

Maxi

Aryx

Kelxon

Bryxan

Akxia

Xardoch

Xargon

Raine

Raxyn

Xelor

Syreth

Sera

Xerno

Roxas the Panda (not the Roxas from Kingdom Hearts, whom I do NOT own)

Tobachi

Lila

Terrace

Nikia

Xanhark

White Emperor

_**Wyndia Elementary School **_

Amy Rose (from Sonic the Hedgehog, I do NOT own this character)

Cream the Rabbit (from Sonic the Hedgehog, I do NOT own this character)

Cheese the Chao (from Sonic the Hedgehog, I do NOT own this character)

Big the Cat (from Sonic the Hedgehog, I do NOT own this character)

Froggy (from Sonic the Hedgehog, I do NOT own this character)

Angerl

Joerl (New character)

_**Supporting Characters **_

Shadow the Hedgehog (lives in Sonic's body, I do NOT own this character)

Silver the Hedgehog (lives in Sonic's body, I do NOT own this character)

Mario (from the Mario franchise, I do NOT own this character)

Luigi (from the Mario franchise, I do NOT own this character)

MegaMan (from the MegaMan franchise, I do NOT own this character, though his design IS going to be different)

ProtoMan (from the MegaMan franchise, I do NOT own this character, though his design IS going to be different)

Bass (from the MegaMan franchise, I do NOT own this character, though his design IS going to be different)

Cyber-Subzero (from the Mortal Kombat 9 game, I do NOT own this character)

PROXY (from Star Wars: The Force Unleashed)

(More will come soon as the story progresses.)

_**Villains**_

Cyborg Rijin (the returning villain)

Jubileus (the MAIN villain of this story, from Bayonetta, I do NOT own this character)

Dr. Eggman

(More will come soon as the story progresses.)

(Well, everyone, what do you think? Be sure to review and support my future stories that I'm going to be putting up soon! If you have any suggestions or anything, please feel free to PM me! Some co-writers are welcome to assist me in the stories as well.

Just remember, NO NEGATIVE REVIEWS ALLOWED. THEY WILL BE DELETED.)


	2. Prologue

(The story begins, as the camera fades in to show us a view of the skies. 17 years have passed. Cars can be seen driving down the streets. The camera pans left to show the Amtrak Express train travelling down the tracks. A star shines in the skies, and something approaches as it flies. It was none other, than the Ebon Hawk (on auto-pilot). The camera cuts as the Ebon Hawk flies into the background, and then cuts to inside of it as the camera zooms in to the doors, as they open to reveal the cockpit of the Ebon Hawk. The camera then enters inside, as it moves and rotates to show Danny on his seat, looking out the windows of the cockpit. After 13 seconds of silence, Danny looks over to see Sonic, who is also sitting on his seat. After 19 seconds of silence...)

**Danny** : Hey. Enjoying the view of Earth?

**Sonic** : (after 10 seconds of silence) Guess you could say that this is the life for me.

**Danny** : I was gonna say the same thing. 17 years of our travels on Earth together, and not a care for the world.

**Sonic** : That time we spent at Meijer was a long one...but I'm glad we got some food. We were kind of running low on it. There were not much chips, we were almost out of milk...

**Danny** : At least we got some ice cream sandwiches.

**Sonic** : Wait a minute. Ice cream sandwiches?

(short pause)

**Danny** : Yeah, 10% off the actual price tag. We have some mint flavored ones, and some vanilla ones. We also have some Breyers Blasts.

**Sonic** : Well, as long as we don't overheat.

**Danny** : Good thing Tails added some things in this ship...guess you could say that we have some A/C as well.

**Sonic** : Hope we don't freeze our butts off in all this cold air. The last thing I ever wanted is a cold nose.

**Danny** : Don't worry about it, Sonic. We'll be fine.

(short pause)

**Danny** : So...is there any place you wanna stop and eat at? Like McDonalds? Taco Bell? Wendy's?

(Sonic does not say anything.)

**Sonic** : As long as it doesn't involve Eggman waiting for us.

**Danny** : Okay...if you say so.

(Soon after, the camera cuts, as the Ebon Hawk flies into the background. A star shines. A few seconds later, the camera zooms out to show us the top of some buildings, then cuts to a view of the Ebon Hawk flying for 2 seconds, until...)

**?:** (off-camera) So this is the panda in the Ebon Hawk who has left his friends for good 17 years ago.

**?:** (off-camera) And he has a blue and red hedgehog with him. To think that a panda would miss his friends for so long...

(The camera cuts, as it slowly pans right to left, to three new guys (which look different from the ones that Musume and the others are wearing). The one on the right, appears to resemble Panthro (though he is humanoid in appearance) with the exception that he has a lion's nose, and two large elf ears. He is wearing an outfit that is a cross between Lion-O (the old version) from Thundercats, and He-Man's. He also has angelic wings, except that they appear to be autumn colored (with green moss coming from where they are sprouted from in his back, the top layer of feathers are autumn colored, as the bottom layer of them are green and made of grass. He has two hands made of stones, also.

The one on the middle, bears a resemblance to Miira from DragonBall Online, with the exception of having the same hairstyle as the Saiyan Elite character from DragonBall Heroes (with the exception of it being white. He has angel feathers protruding from his shoulder armor and his forearm gauntlets. He also has two pairs of wings on his back, positioned in the form, of an 'X'.

The one on the left, appears to look like a Native American, and has the same hairstyle as Commander Zeeun's (from the DragonBall Z Lord Slug movie), with the exception of it being reddish orange. He is also wearing a breathing mask and a bandana, as well as a pair of fish fins for ears. He also has fish fins from his forearms, his waist, and his forelegs. He also has two sets of three gills on the sides of his neck, webbed hands and webbed feet. His forearms and forelegs also appear to be aquamarine colored, with dark teal stripes. He also has eyes that resemble a fish's.)

**Skaizel** : And besides, there comes a time when one must defend the humans of Earth...one who will be the new hero. (to Lanzel) Lanzel. Seagel. We must prepare for what's to come, no matter how great the threat is.

**Seagel** : Of course. As you wish, Commander Skaizel.

**Skaizel** : Danny Lancefield the Panda may have incredible powers, but there comes a time when some heroes have to retire soon.

**Seagel** : But who should we start with?

**Skaigel** : Only time will tell, my comrades...only time, will tell.

**Seagel** : Why not the one with long black hair and sapphire colored eyes? Or that one girl with funky long hair that controls the power of the moon?

(short pause)

**Lanzel** : That will have to wait, Seagel.

**Skaigel** : Without Danny the Panda fighting alongside his friends, it could be an advantage to us all. (short pause) The captain of the Seraforce is the one chosen to become our future savior. Kai is able to use the power of both darkness, and light, to keep things in balance during his battles against evil. Musume, on the other hand, is born a full-blooded human being, not only does she have special powers, but she is able to protect a white dragon from danger, as one should know. Besides, we are the soldiers for our captain. We have been serving him for years now.

(short pause)

**Skaigel** : It's true, that Danny and his friends have fought and murdered one villain after another over the years, but soon...all of it will change. We shall rejoice... (short pause) and turn all of Divine Will into worldly happiness. That, is our captain's wish. (to Seagel and Lanzel) Let's go.

(Skaigel, Seagel and Lanzel unfold their wings, crouch down, and then fly up to the skies, until they turn into light, shoot up like beams, and disappear into the skies. The camera then fades into black.)

(If you have any suggestions or anything, please feel free to PM me! Some co-writers are welcome to assist me in the stories as well. 

Just remember, NO NEGATIVE REVIEWS ALLOWED. THEY WILL BE DELETED.)


	3. Chapter 1

(The first chapter begins as the camera shows us a view of the Seraforce HQs for 4 seconds. The camera cuts to show us a view of a statue of an angel holding a book and a staff, eyes closed. The camera cuts to show Musume rubbing Tashi's back with her hands. The camera cuts to Faeya, who is washing her hair with water, as well as both of her hands for 13 seconds. The camera then cuts to show Miwa and Natsume doing nothing for 5 seconds, until...)

Miwa: So, anything goin' on in your mind? We've been watching Musume, Tashi and Faeya for 6 minutes...

Natsume: Beats me...I was just...thinking about how my niece, Jillian, is doing.

Miwa: You mean, Wyndia Elementary School's #1 educational teaching sensation? (short pause)

Natsume: Yeah. It's been like, 19 years now...what, you don't think she studied everything for 8 months?

Musume: My biological daughter's a growing woman. You have no idea what it's like for one girl to learn so many things.

Tashi: Yeah, like U.S. History, Geometry, Science, English, Mathematics, Spanish, French... (short pause)

Faeya: Well, Tashi...everyone knows that they have a dream that can be fulfilled one day, so the reason why Jillian knows everything about those things...I guess you could say that it makes her...the IQ Queen. You know, intelligence quota? This is why she's becoming quite an expert at some things she's good at.

Tashi: You're right...I can imagine what it was like to be a teacher once...kids piling on me and stuff, I could never stop thinkin' about that. But now everything's changed...17 years was something. I mean, look at us...we're a part of something big now. This is why the Seraforce needs us. They have three human beings, one dragon, and one bird. Siegfried's been promoted to the Seraforce as the general 8 years ago.

Musume: That's true. But let's not forget why it's our job to help the Angels.

Natsume: Yeah, that's still our job. (After 7 seconds...)

Miwa: So...what do you think that we should do now?

Musume: We're just five grown-ups.

(short pause)

Musume: (Unless...)

Tashi: What are you thinking about, Mom?

Musume: Eh... (short pause)

Tashi: I know what you're thinking. Don't even think of something like that. Remember what happened last time?

Faeya: Yeah, Aunt Musume. Splashing water at each other...look at how the results turned out. It was pretty ugly.

Musume: Watch out, Tashi... (splashes water at Tashi, laughs) Gotcha.

(After 3 seconds...)

Tashi: Mom...! You splashed me!

Musume: I used to do that with you all the time when you were little. On the beach, in a jacuzzi...

(Tashi splashes water on Musume off-screen)

Tashi: (off-camera) I remember those things, alright. Back when I was a child...

Musume: Here comes some more! (Musume splashes water on Natsume, Miwa and Faeya)

Faeya: Aunt Musume...!

Natsume: You did NOT just do that.

Miwa: We're comin' for ya!

(Soon after, Musume, Natsume, Miwa, Tashi and Faeya begin to splash water at each other. After 10 seconds, Faeya brings her wings up, then accidentally thrusts them at the water, creating a wave that splashes at Musume and Miwa. Musume and Miwa then tackle Faeya as Natsume sneaks up on Tashi from behind and sinks her face into the water. Tashi raises her head up high and breathes for air, then spits water at Natsume's face as Tashi laughs, Musume and Miwa splash water on Faeya, Faeya retaliates by flapping the water off of her wings and onto Musume and Miwa, Tashi makes a wave of water with the swish of her tail as it splashes on Natsume, Natsume retaliates as she sticks her face into the water with her eyes closed as she swallows some up, then raises her face up out of the water as she spits it at Tashi, who retaliates by spitting water back at her. After 6 seconds, two Seraforce Guards come in.)

Male Seraforce Guard 1: Musume. Natsume. Miwa. Tashi. Faeya.

Musume: Eek!

Tashi: What are you doing? This is embarassing!

Male Seraforce Guard 2: Captain Telonus wishes to speak to the five of you about your new mission.

Faeya: Yeah, but...we're kind of somewhere in the middle of enjoying ourselves in the jacuzzi here...

Natsume: Haven't you guys ever heard of privacy? It's rude to just enter, especially when someone's undressed.

Miwa: This isn't a fanservice anime, you know.

(Short pause. Someone walks in.)

Asellia: (off-camera) Allow me.

(The girls look up to see a woman. She has blonde hair, as well as a ponytail. She also has blue eyes, and is wearing red lipstick. She is also wearing a Seraforce outfit, except that hers is different from the other five girls'. She also has a pair of angelic wings on her back, as well as angel wing earrings.)

Asellia: Enjoying your bath time, ladies?

Faeya: We were, but...

Asellia: Musume. Natsume. Miwa. Tashi. Faeya. I think it's time for the five of you girls to get dressed in your uniforms.

Tashi: What? Right now?

(Tashi lowers her head in guilt. Soon after, the camera cuts to a view of the hallway of the Seraforce HQs for 4 seconds. The camera then cuts to show Asellia, Musume, Natsume, Miwa, Tashi, Faeya (in their Seraforce uniforms) and the guards together. After 8 seconds...)

Asellia: The reason why the Captain is wanting to see you...we are about to receive a new mission. Once we get there, wait for further instructions.

Musume: Is it another Brood Robo assault? My husband defeated Rijin three years ago...though Rijin self-destructed.

Tashi: I think you may already know this, but...Rijin's a cyborg. Combination of flesh and technology...who knew that he would have a self-destruct device in his mechanical insides?

Asellia: This is not about the man you call "Rijin", Tashi. This is something far more greater that you must focus.

(After 8 seconds...)

Asellia: Captain Telonus has the knowledge. Once we enter in this room, he will talk to you about your mission.

Miwa: Looks like we're in for a big one.

Natsume: Look, Asellia says that once we enter, Captain Telonus will tell us what we're going to do.

(After 13 seconds, they all arrive at the doorway.)

Asellia: We're here. (after 7 seconds) Captain Telonus. We have some people who are expecting to see you.

(After 8 seconds, someone opens the door. It was a man, who appears to be a cross between Apollonius and Toma from the Genesis of Aquarion anime.)

Captain Telonus: Welcome, members of the Seraforce. (short pause) It's good to see all of you here. I only wish that it could have been under dire circumstances. (short pause) Tell me, have the five of you done well for 17 years after Danny's departure?

Tashi: Yes...Captain Telonus. Is there a reason you're wanting to tell us the update on the "J Savior Project"?

Faeya: We must know of this.

Captain Telonus: Ah yes...the "J Savior Project". Please, come in.

(Soon after, Musume, Natsume, Miwa, Tashi and Faeya enter into the room, and they all sit down on their seats.)

Faeya: ...

Captain Telonus: If you can allow me to speak...

Musume: Alright. (Everyone remains silent for 3 seconds.)

Captain Telonus: As you may know, the true name of Jubileus, as recorded in myth, is actually constructed from unutterable syllables. This is because humans remain incapable of capturing her true glory, as she is the total embodiement of Divine Will. Natsume: Divine Will? Musume: I've read about the Will of God before...along with all of the other stories of the angelic religions.

Faeya: So I've heard...

Tashi: Mom told me once, that it refers to the concept of God as having a plan for humanity, and as such desires to see such plan fulfilled.

Captain Telonus: That is correct, white dragon. (short pause) Humanity, bound to the physical world, was forced to depict and describe her in its own tongue. It is supposed that humanity selected the name Jubileus, taken from the word Jubilee, meaning a celebration of rejoicing, in an attempt to turn Divine Will into worldly hapiness via repeated recital of her name. As a result of the cataclysmic events of the ancient First Armageddon of which she sat at the very apex, Jubileus was forced into dominion over the world of Paradiso, governor of the light amongst the Trinity of Realities, and put into an endless slumber.

(short pause)

Tashi: The divine law...salvation...providentialism...predestination...Captain Telonus, we wish to hear more info. Tell us some more on the Creator.

Captain Telonus: It was from this point that the forces of light and dark began their endless battle for hegamony. The resurrection of Jubileus will trigger a reunification of the Trinity of Realities, fulfilling the desires of not only the forces of light, but also a centuries-old prayer said by those seeking divine intervention. Do you understand all of this?

Musume: We understand on what you have said, Captain Telonus...but if what you said is true...then we're going to need all of the help that we can get.

Captain Telonus: Of course...Musume Kimishima. You must prepare yourselves for the greater threat that is yet to come. Only time will tell when the J Savior Project will be complete...

(Musume, Natsume, Miwa, Tashi and Faeya remain silent at the very moment. Soon after, the camera cuts to a view of the City of Heroes Agency for 4 seconds, until Jillian runs in and opens the door.)

Jillian: (after 2 seconds) Hey, Dad! I'm home!

Kai: Oh, hi, Jillian. Nice to see you.

Leonix: Another fine day at Wyndia Elementary?

Jillian: You guessed it. 19-20 years of my school duty... (takes off a pair of glasses she's wearing, then huffs on them, as she cleans the lens with her jacket)

Musuko: Let me guess...you're gonna go and text the pink hedgehog.

Jillian: Well, today, I've decided to show my friend, Amanda Rachels, to our classmates.

Kai: Really? What did your students think of her? Must be getting some compliments... (short pause) You know, Jillian, I can see why you've come up with that name...ya named her after your two best friends back at high school.

Jillian: (after 5 seconds) Yeah, I remember them. (short pause) Amanda Perry and Rachel Rhee...I've decided to combine these first names together into one whole first and last name.

Star Killer: Where do you think she is right now? She must be special to you.

Jillian: You see, Star Killer...Amanda's the type of girl who likes to hang out with people in her spare time. After all, she has black hair and yellow eyes...

(short pause)

Musuko: By the way, Jillian. I've heard that the Charity Donation Service at Wyndia Elementary School has gone down to 15%.

Jillian: I know...doesn't that suck?

(After 12 seconds of silence...)

Amanda: (off-camera) Hi, everyone! I'm home!

(All of a sudden, a girl with long black hair and yellow eyes come in, she is wearing a brown shirt and a pair of blue jeans.)

Amanda: Sorry to be a little late, but I just had to stop for a drink of water at a water fountain! No use coming home without water in your bodies...no one wants to be a dried up raisin, right?

Musuko: Nice of you to come home, Amanda.

Satoru: I take it that today has gone well for you.

Amanda: Yeah! The kids were really nice, those two robots were pulling off funny stunts...

(short pause)

Ken: You know, Amanda. There are many things you can learn from that girl. I mean, heh-hey. Being the new girl here, there's a lot of things to explore.

(short pause)

Jillian: Uh...well, you're right on one thing. She is new here... (after 5 seconds) took me a week to teach her English.

Amanda: Are there any other languages for me to learn besides English?

Kai: Well, there's...

Ken: Japanese. (speaks Japanese) Soko made chikyū-jō ni sonzai shite ita idaina gengo no hitotsu... (English Subtitles: One of the greatest languages there ever existed on Earth...)

Musuko: (also speaks Japanese) Uwa ̄ . Anata wa iidesu. Watashi mo, nihongo o hanasu. (English Subtitles: Wow. You're good. I speak Japanese, too.)

Satoru: (speaks Japanese) Watashi wa, watashi no imōto o omoidashi, watashi mo, sono gengo o hanasu baai, anata ga shitte iru. (English Subtitles: If I recall, my sister and I speak that language, too, you know.)

Jillian: Okay, okay...look, you guys.

Leonix: Yes?

Star Killer: (simultaneously) What is it?

Jillian: Even though it's been 17 years since...

Musuko: Yeah, we get it. Danny and the blue hedgehog left after he said his final goodbyes to us all. The end.

(short pause)

Musuko: Awwwwwwwww, too soon? It feels like you miss those animals so much.

Amanda: Who? (After 7 seconds)

Kai: Well, there was this panda I know, and that blue and red hedgehog friend of his... (short pause) and they left. I'm sure you'll meet them someday.

Amanda: Really?

Jillian: Yeah, once they see us again. I really miss them... (short pause) I'm not sure about Sonic, though. Here's hoping that Black Arms blood in his veins didn't poison him further...

Musuko: Whoa, that's not good at all.

Leonix: I couldn't agree more...

(short pause)

Jillian: Well, I'm gonna go to my room and chat with my friends online. See you guys later!

(Jillian leaves the scene.)

Amanda: Bye, guys! (leaves the scene also, following Jillian)

(short pause)

Musuko: (sighs) There she goes again...

(After 5 seconds, the camera cuts to show a view of Wyndia Elementary School. The camera then cuts to show Amy Rose (who is now wearing a white ganguro shirt with a pink heart on it, a pair of dark blue shorts with a dark red belt holding it in place, a pair of blue sandals, angel wing earrings on her ears, some necklaces with keychains on 'em hanging on the belt, and acrylic red nails with glittering jewels on them. She is also wearing a necklace, a serpent bracelet around her wrist, and now has two ponytails on the sides of her head, made from her quills. She looked depressed with her arms crossed to her desk, her head down as she is thinking back about some things. After 6 seconds...)

Angerl: (jumps in as he enters the scene) Hiiiiiiii, Miss Amy! Still feelin' depressed?

(short pause)

Angerl: You know something, sometimes, it's just best to stop livin' in the past, 'cause we gotta think about the future. Am I right, or am I wrong?

Amy: (after 3 seconds, looking annoyed) I was thinking about Sonic...

(gets up and looks at Angerl)

Angerl: Look at it this way, Sonic and his panda friend are gone.

Amy: (after 4 seconds) Look, robot. Sonic's wiped out all of his own memories of me for good...I'm starting to get worried.

Joerl: (off-camera, voice sounds like the final boss from the Gravinaytor game) It's alright, Miss Amy...

(Angerl and Amy turn around to see a Gizoid-like robot who resembles Wowwee's JoeBot, come in.)

Joerl: Missing someone for a long time's one thing, but...

Angerl: Joerl. I see you've recharged your batteries after today's "Angerl's Comedy Hour" program ended.

Joerl: Yeah, everybody loved the part where we were ready for the show until you found out that we had to bleed out oil for it.

Angerl: (he and Joerl laugh) Yeah, that one went down the books. (to Amy) So...still thinking about Sonic the Hedgehog? I know how much you feel about him...even though he doesn't remember you, due to having his memories of you be erased forever.

Amy: I know that...

Joerl: Just remember something, there's still hope. You could sure use some healing...who knows, you might even be a reborn saint.

Amy: Really? Joerl: Well, churches are churches...

Amy: I might think about it... (short pause)

Angerl: Anything else ya wanna talk about?

Amy: Not at the moment...

Angerl: Oh, okay...I was hoping to play a song for you to help relieve the pain.

(short pause)

Amy: I don't want to hear anything right now...

(short pause)

Amy: Sonic...wherever you are...please go back to being the old Sonic that you once were in the past. With us together, we can make the world a better place.

Angerl: I have a feeling that isn't going to happen, Miss Amy. You know how Sonic is...

Amy: (turns to Angerl) It will happen, Angerl...it will happen...

(Amy takes out her Piko Piko Hammer and slams it on the ground near Angerl and Joerl, scaring them.)

Joerl: T-T-T-Take i-i-it eaaaas-s-sy, Miss Amy!

Angerl: Yeah, we were just telling you like it is!

(Amy slams her Piko Piko Hammer on the ground again, scaring Angerl and Joerl again)

Amy: You guys...are stupid. Sonic and I are destined to be together. But because of Danny, my life is a living Hell... (short pause) But all of that will change, Sonic and I make a lovely couple, no matter what happens! Love conquers everything, the two of us will live happily ever after, like a prince and a princess should!

Cream: (off-camera) Amy, we're home!

Big: (off-camera) We brought you some groceries from the Wyndia Supermarket!

(Amy, Angerl and Joerl turn to see Cream, Cheese, Big and Froggy. They are carrying bags of groceries.)

Amy: Glad you're home. Hey, Cream, did you get the Raisin Bran that I asked you to buy?

Cream: We did. Mr. Big wanted the tuna...

(After 4 seconds...)

Cream: We also got the ingredients for the Sunomono recipe that you wanted.

Amy: Yes! Now you and I can finally make that recipe together!

Cream: Maybe you can help us put the groceries away.

Cheese: Chao chao!

Big: But I get the tuna in a can...Big loves tuna fish...

Angerl: That's you, Mr. Fishercat.

Joerl: We robots will help you guys out, too!

(short pause)

Amy: Ho, boy...

(Amy looks annoyed. Soon after, the camera cuts to a view of Tails' Workshop for 4 seconds, then cuts to inside of it. Tails is seen looking at the blueprints of something that he created.)

Tails: (after 3 seconds) Hmmmmmmm...the Zoom Nova...this thing is going to need some serious tests to try out.

Knuckles: Hey, are you sure that it'll be a big hit?

Tails: Well, the Diamond of Alchemy is required for it to work...I'm sure that Danny's Diamond of Meteors can be the case.

Alpha Halos: Danny and Sonic have been gone for 17 years, Tails. Even a robot such as myself should know this.

Tails: It's good that you remember, Alpha, but the Zoom Nova is much more important. I'm also creating vehicles for Musume, Natsume, Star Killer, Musuko and Kai.

Knuckles: What kind, Tails?

Tails: Well, I was working on that glider thing for Kai to use...I just didn't give it a name yet.

Knuckles: You didn't give Kai's new Wyndia Assault Vehicle a name? What about "Silent Dragon"? Alpha Halos: Tails was going to name that, Knuckles.

Tails: Well, Silent Dragon would be a name for Kai's new vehicle, I mean, he hasn't tried a glider before, but he did tell me that he would like to.

Knuckles: Okay, but...what about "Snow Thunder", for Musume's Wyndia Assault Vehicle? Did you name it THAT?

Alpha Halos: It's not that simple. Give Tails some time. He knows how to create machines.

Tails: Well, I named it that, but there's also "Blast Storm" for Star Killer's Wyndia Assault Vehicle. Knuckles: What about...what about "Swift Zoom" for Natsume's Wyndia Assault Vehicle, and "Gaia Roller" for Musuko's?

Tails: These are the names that I gave them, too. Zoom Nova, Snow Thunder, Blast Storm, Gaia Roller, Swift Zoom, Silent Dragon...

Alpha Halos: But what should we do for Danny? You must know, that he is no longer in Wyndia...

Knuckles: We could just send it to him. That's one option...

Tails: I would, but...Zoom Nova's not complete yet. It could take some time, so that's what I'm going to need. Even if it takes more days and nights.

Knuckles: If that's what you want, Tails...but...we're talking about our panda friend...and Sonic.

Alpha Halos: He's right...there comes a time when one must focus on greater things.

(After 5 seconds)

Tails: Alpha... (short pause) Alright, I'll do it. I'll keep on working on the vehicles for now. Who knows what greater power those things have, especially with the Diamonds of Alchemy equipped to them...

(Everyone remains silent for a moment. Soon after 3 seconds, the camera cuts to a view of a McDonalds restaurant somewhere in Talahassee. The camera cuts to inside of it, and Danny can be seen eating an Angus Burger. Sonic is seen eating a 5 piece Chicken Selects meal, as his gloves are next to him on where he is sitting.)

Sonic: You know, usually I don't eat at McDonalds...it's not every day that we come here. Some of it may be unhealthy.

Danny: Don't have to worry about that...I don't eat here every day, either.

(short pause, takes another bite) Mmmmmm...that Angus Burger's so good...!

Sonic: Well I'm glad you like it...for a panda, you sure like to eat something big.

Danny: Look at it this way...I'm the type of creature who doesn't want clogged bio-arteries.

Sonic: Ouch. That's not something I would want.

Danny: Good for you.

(After 8 seconds, Danny starts sipping up some Sprite from a straw.)

Danny: When this is over, I'd like for the two of us to run.

Sonic: Cool. Anything to burn calories.

(short pause)

Danny: Mmmmmm...delicious lemon-lime flavored pop...

Sonic: If only Tails and Knuckles were here...they would have enjoyed some food with us.

Danny: I kind of miss them, too. Wonder how they're doing...

Sonic: Don't worry, even though it's been a long time, we'll see 'em again.

Danny: Yeah, hopefully... (short pause) Do you really think we'll ever find ourselves a new adventure?

Sonic: I don't know...

Danny: We haven't done that in a while.

Sonic: Unless, of course...

Danny: ...

(After 3 seconds...)

Sonic: If it's a villain escaping from Hell...or another Brood Robo assault...even though Rijin's gone...

Danny: Ah, Rijin's in the scrap heap. Completely in pieces. (short pause) Don't you think so, too?

Sonic: I guess you're right...just as long as he's not around...

Danny: That's cool.

(Danny continues eating.)

Danny: What about Eggman? It's been two months since we've destroyed his last base...

Sonic: Well...knowing him, I'd say he never gives up. He's just spending time, waiting for us. (short pause) Who knows, he's probably making more robots.

Danny: I'm sure that we'll be ready for him when the time comes. (takes three sips of Sprite from a straw) So, Sonic... (short pause) Anything else ya wanna talk about?

Sonic: Well...I wish I could at the moment... (takes another bite from the last piece of Chicken Selects) Mmmmm...honey mustard...

Danny: Well, as long as we're enjoying our meals, everything's A-OK. (after 4 seconds, thinking) (In fact, I wonder when we'll both get ourselves our next adventure...) (After 6 seconds, the camera goes black.)

(If you have any suggestions or anything, please feel free to PM me! Some co-writers are welcome to assist me in the stories as well.

Just remember, NO NEGATIVE REVIEWS ALLOWED. THEY WILL BE DELETED.)


End file.
